Fairy Tale
by ViolaBlue
Summary: Sango muses on how her life could resemble that of a fairy tale. ONESHOT


**Fairy Tale  
**_By An Angel In Tears_

**A/N **Although I put 'Fire' up a few days ago, I couldn't help but finish writing this. I had started writing this a few days ago, but forgot to finish it. And I wrote 'Fire', uploaded that and remembered this. So, the day after or something, I decided to finish this and upload it because I had nothing better to on a rainy day.  
I have so many ideas in my head. So I guess it's best to take advantage of this time without writer's block, and just write down everything. If only this would happen when I'm at school and have to write things for coursework... I suppose I can't have everything.  
I have trouble starting and ending stories. When I'm starting stories, I usually sit there, trying to think of a good opening, so that I can encourage people to keep reading. But I never seem to get a good opening.  
Why am I writing this unbelievably long Authoress' note? No idea. Although that means more reading over for me (I broke my spell check. Ha). This note is what I typed up last, to be honest.

Oh well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own InuYasha. However, I do own an Avex Trax clock (which was designed and built by me. So ha!)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango took a breath of the cool night air, clearing her head. The sky was darkened by the lack of sun, and there seemed to be thousands of clouds spread overthe huge night sky. Although every so often there would be a break in the clouds, revealing one or two stars.

Stars. They always assured that there was hope in the cloudiest, darkest of times. They were hope. The hope that encouraged the taijiya to go on, to encourage her, to support her, to assure her. That Kohaku would be alright, and she could free him from Naraku. With or without the Shikon no Tama shard embedded in his back.

It would be just like a fairy tale, turned into reality.

Her eyes turned to gaze up at the clouded sky. She had slipped off without anyone noticing her. Miroku was unconcious after being hit by Hiraikotsu a few times due to his lecherous ways. Kirara was asleep. InuYasha was probably sulking somewhere after an argument with Kagome. Kagome was with Shippou, reading him one of those books she brought back from her time. A book of fairy tales. And it had captured Shippou's interest, luckily enough.

Sango had been prepared to give it a chance. She really had. But after a few stories, she had realised that they were indeed stories she had heard before, with different characters. And she had slipped off, just to amuse herself with her own thoughts.

And there she was, in her own thoughts. The days were steadily becoming colder. Not cold enough to see her own breath, but cold enough to wish she had stayed at the camp, next to the fire.

Kagome had described the 'journey' they were on as a _Feudal Fairy Tale_. There were those two words again. Fairy Tale.

No, their journey was not a fairy tale. It wasn't. Fairy tales weren't real. They were false. Even though she had earlier thought that rescuing Kohaku would be like a fairy tale, it was only then she had realised that. Fairy tales. They were just false.

She couldn't remember at what time a fairy tale was just a fairy tale. At what age she had been. She frowned, trying to remember. But she couldn't. It was as if that moment in her life had been erased.

Fairy tales had surreal endings. Some, more surreal than others. Rescuing Kohaku unscathed seemed very surreal to Sango. She sighed, her gaze dropping at the blades of emerald grass as if it was the most enchanting thing she had ever seen in her life. She needed to comfort herself over that somehow.

She was depressing herself with those thoughts. She would have to find some other way to amuse herself.

Recalling one of the stories Kagome had been reading, Sango bit her bottom lip. It was one she had heard far too many times before, although it seemed far more unrealistic. This one... it had a glass slipper involved. She had listened to Kagome tell Shippou what she had imagined a glass slipper to look like.

A glass slipper. Sango couldn't imagine one. After all, the story had involved the ever-so present hope of a young girl becoming a princess, or something along those lines. A glass slipper wouldn't fit into the age she was living in. It seemed so fragile. So delicate. One strike from any demon would probably shatter it.

How very much did that glass slipper seem to represent a majority of girls she had seen. All who would end up shreiking at the first warning sign of danger. Sango couldn't help but feel glad of the day her father had decided she would be a taijiya. Even through the whole rough cycle of it all, the training... loosing her father, it had made her stronger. And not one of those annoying girls who she often thought should get a hold of themselves. They probably couldn'r survive what she had been through.

To be honest, there were some terrible days. Many that Sango had encountered, and survived through. And for those days, even though she hated them at the time, she was happy.

Because she wasn't one of those surreal, fairy tale princess types.

Even though rescuing Kohaku unscathed would be amazing, it would also be surreal. And even though she was used to demons, Kagome had mentioned that there were none in her time.

Yes, although she didn't want to admit it, she was living a fairy tale. Not one of those with the flimsy princess' or the incredibly handsome princes.

But yes, it was like a fairy tale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **I actually forgot most of what I was going to write for this random little thing. I don't even know why I decided to write this. Even though I had already started this before I had decided to write 'Fire', although I uploaded that one-shot first.

Rate and review if you want. I don't care.


End file.
